


Too Late

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Loss, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Queer Character, Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I have no soul, M/M, Mentioned dead characters, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sad Ending, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Wakes & Funerals, White Lilies, im evil, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Based off of a lovely drawing by deathbyOTPin123. And return of my evil. I am soulless and you shall suffer.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyOTPin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/gifts).



> This art gave me inspiration: https.//deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/image/172216711356

 

 

The plan was simple, stupidly reckless, but simple. The other Victor _(the one who hadn’t betrayed him!)_ freezes him, delivers him to Ms. Sofia Falcone and then the timer activates and he un-freezes, kills her and whatever of her goons that are around then tracks down that two-time traitor _, (really Ed, once wasn’t enough?!)_ and deals with him. It didn’t happen that way. The timer went off and Sofia was right in the other room with the dentist _(another traitor, really?! How many of them are there!?!)_ They were standing in front of a person tied to a chair. The dentist’s drill, hands, sleeves, and apron were covered in blood. Sofia and that traitor didn’t notice the leftover ice and water at their feet until too late. Oswald put a bullet between their eyes one after another. The person in the chair gurgled or maybe they choked. Oswald didn’t care, not until he saw the hat on a nearby table next to other bloodied torture instruments. He ran, not caring about how the slippery floor yanked his legs out from under him and twisted them. It was Ed. Sitting in the chair. His glasses were askew and he was so pale. Blood was dribbling out of his mouth and he was so covered in it, running down his face and the sides of his throat. His shirt was stained with it. The pants of his suit weren’t in much better condition, a small tear in the pant but a cut that bled profusely, darkening the green into a dark reddish mess. Ed didn’t betray him. Ed didn’t betray him. They tortured him. But he still didn’t. Why?

“O-oswald?” His voice was shaky, cracked, raw. His eyes were glazing over with heavy lids. _Oh no. No._ “What’re you doing here?” His head was lolling, though he seemed to be making quite the effort to keep it up.

“Ed? What did they do to you?” He’s holding Ed’s face in his hands, _like when Butch strangled him at the sirens and he said_ -

“Grundy wasn’t Grundy no more, he gave me to sirens. Sirens got me here, they wanted me to talk-” Ed was fighting his eyelids, talking in a slurred and almost childlike manner. It would’ve been endearing had he just been tired any other damn time. But no, he had to be bleeding out, after been tortured for who knows how long-!

“But you didn’t?” Oswald couldn't understand. _Why?_ He knew Ed don’t hate him, but surely going through this much would make him talk, surely-

“Nope. I didn’t,” Ed sounded impressed with himself, _of all the times to gloat!_ Oswald still couldn’t quite grasp it. _Why?_ The dentist was one if not _the_ best. Yet Ed hadn’t given him in. Oswald undid the restraints and Ed pitched forward. Oswald caught him, holding his ex-maybe now once again friend by the shoulders.

“Why?” He couldn’t speak above a whisper. He searched the hazy brown eyes.

“You’re my friend, I’d do anything for you, I’m sorry-” Oswald pulled the man up into his arms, not caring how his knee and ankle screeched as Ed’s boneless weight added to his own. He held him close. Ed’s labored breaths tickling his ear. But they were slowing. _No!_

“Ed? ED YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE, JUST STAY AWAKE, STAY WITH ME!” He deposited Ed back into the chair, frantically rooting around for a phone. There has to be one close! He has to call for help! An ambulance! He got James Gordon. Close enough. “GET OVER TO SOFIAS PLACE NOW! BRING AN AMBULANCE! GET HELP! PLEASE JUST GET HERE FAST!” He hung up before Jim could speak.

Ed didn’t make it. The GCPD and paramedics got there and he was already gone. Sofia Falcone had four more bullets in her head. And Oswald was clutching and shaking the bloody and lifeless body of his friend, _Gotham, why do I still have to love him!_ Oswald had to be forcefully removed from the premises, kicking and screaming as they zipped Ed into a body bag. He kept screaming, as they rolled his body away, as they took him away. _Why did they always get taken from him?! His mother, father, mentor, now, his Ed._ He wouldn’t talk to any officer, waiting instead for their Captian so that he could spit in the man’s face himself.

 

* * *

 

Oswald Cobblepot’s name was cleared, Martin proved alive and safe. The last of the Falcone family was dead. Then Mr. Penn, and several others in her organization. If only it hadn’t cost so much. Edward Nygma was cleared of charges out of respect for the dead. Oswald paid for the viewing and funeral costs. Five people came. Oswald himself, Martin –the boy had only known him for a few days but he’d been so stubborn about wanting to pay respects–, Lucius Fox – a kind man who actually seemed sincere in his sorrow for reasons Oswald didn’t know–, Leslie Thompkins, and a very unwelcome James Gordon himself, who was promptly removed from the building. It was wrong. His picture was smiling with a glint of manic mischief in his eye. Everywhere there were white lilies. –Edward kept the promise, and they only seemed right.– Ed lay in the coffin looking all too pale and all too still. _Ed was never that still, not even when sleeping._ And a sob was crawling up his throat again. Ed didn’t make it. He was gone. _Gone_. Like his mother, like his father, like Fish. Martin held his hand as he fell apart.

 

[X](https://deathbyotpin123.tumblr.com/post/172216711356/peaks-around-the-corner-throws-this-your-way)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am called evil and soulles for a reason people. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
